The Land of Zoku
Recently I've been coming up with a whole new world completely unrelated to the WoF series, and needed someplace to develop it since I'm most familiar with the wiki format. =The Land of Zoku= Introduction On a planet somewhere out on the solar system, there lies a planet much similar to earth. However, one thing is different: the inhabitants are mythological creatures. Many different islands scatter the planet of Terrakoa, some large, some small. Of the many, one of the large islands hosts the kingdom of Zoku, or the land of Zoku. This land hosts dragons of many different variants, all of which rule different sections of the kingdom. However, one type rules them all: The Royetts. The Tribes here Wip Royetts Roy-ett-s *biggest *six legs *fly with magic wings or by levitation *long, snakelike bodies; like eastern dragons *all have magic *pastel colors *many spikes and horns Gritas Gr-e-tas *meduim-small range size *wings sorta small but still functional *either have scales with leathery wings, fins, slitted pupils, and thin fingers with razor-sharp talons or fur with feathered wings, plumes, round pupils, and padded feet with retractable, duller claws **when a scaly Gritas and a furry Gritas breed, the offspring will have the following: either scales or fur; feather plumes or fins; leathery wings, feathered wings, or a cross between the two; padded feet with retractable claws or thin fingers with razor-sharp talons; and round or slitted pupils ***the retractable claws are a recessive gene, and so only the offspring of two furry Gritas can inherit this trait *most have magic *scaly Gritas are cool colors while furry Gritas come in any colors or patterns that can be found on canines or wolves *a scaly-furry hybrid can uncommonly have colors not found on canines, though the furry parent needs some scaly blood in it Elysects Ē-lie-sects *smallest *can be any color with a gradient to a lighter or darker hue as long as it's still has some of the original color and is metallic (ex. A metallic green Elysect can have a gradient to a deeper or lighter green as long as you can still tell it's green.) *some have magic *eyes are one metallic color and are the opposite color of their main color, and have no visible pupil, just a somewhat noticeable gradient that lightens as the color comes closer to the pupil **can have two, four, or six eyes *all have elytra's that are darker at the ends than their main color, then progress to a lighter color as it comes closer to the shoulder *their wings are transparent, thin but strong, and look very similar to the wings of insects that fly Arachnias A-rach-nee-ahs *eight legs *many eyes *can produce a silk-like substance that can either be regular or sticky **use substance for building things like bridges, webs, homes, ladders, and many more things ***their castle is reinforced with this substance ****also use this substance to weave wings for themselves, and either use their arms or their magic to flap them *some have magic *medium sized (somewhat bigger than an average Grita) Bureshias Boo-ree-chi-as *second smallest *most have magic *wings often have patterns of butterflies and moths **the wings are more durable than a butterfly's, but still delicate *magic healers are often common so they can heal any damaged wings *queen never leaves without royal healer Ocniacs Osh-nee-ack-s *medium-large *some have magic *long, semi-stiff fins can be found on neck, forehead, back, and sides of tail **these fins can be large or small, but the tail fins are always really large, and the largest of the other find in height *smaller, more stiff fins can be found on elbows, wrists, ankles, cheeks, and behind the knees *webbing between toes *powerful tails move in an up-and-down motion *wings are shorter in length and longer in width for sleek movement through water *bodies built to slice through water easily *good swimmers *gills on neck and in between the area where the membrane meets the back and the spine *come in cool colors on the spectrum, but black and albinism has been seen Desitors De-sit-ors *Sand dragons *slightly larger than an ocniac *colors of sand *large, wide feet for burrowing into sand with some extra skin connecting the fingers to help shovel sand. **the face also has a flat snout like a shovel to help shove sand aside while burrowing *third eyelid with thick eyelids to protect it from sand *long, wide, spiky, flat tail used to release heat and help shove sand **spikes get longer the further they go down the tail, used to hit threats if they try to attack them while burrowing, or in self defense *they are generally very spiky, and the spikes help release heat to maintain the dragon’s temperature *they are mostly cold-blooded, but do produce some internal heat, but mostly rely on the heat of the desert to keep them warm *they can store water like camels in the long, thick spikes on their tail that are hollow on the inside to store the water *have a strong venom in their spit that when enters a living creature’s bloodstream, will shut down their organs within two to three hours **the cure is to eat a fruit that grows on a cactus in the desert, as it has special nutrients that make the venom useless, and help the organs in general ***they are fairly immune to their venom as they eat this fruit a lot, but newborns and desitors who don’t eat the fruit a lot or have never had it have little to no immunity Merrocs merr-rock-s *Mountain dragons *slightly larger than a desitor *wyverns, have no front feet, only wings and back feet *powerful and large wings and legs with sharp, curved claws for climbing and gripping rocks **wings have three fingers, one a thumb on each wing ***bottom of wing fingers and feet have rough padding to help them grip the rocks *aerodynamic build to help them fly fast *large chests to help house their bigger lungs and heart to help them cope with the lower amount of air up high *hot and powerful fire that always burns inside of them to help keep them warm Vulineons vul-in-eon-s *volcano dragons *same size as merrocs *only have arms and wings, no back feet **drag lower body *shorter than average tail *large chest to house larger heart and lungs for high altitudes *somewhat strong arms and wings *less aerodynamic *very strong fire *eat rocks to melt them inside with the powerful fire inside of them to spit it back out in a somewhat molten state *pretty immune to high temperatures *noses and air passageways lined with hairs that help capture soot an other loose particles in the air *powerful bite and strong incisors to help grind rock **front of mouth houses kinda blunt canines, back powerful incisors *used to lasting longer with less food due to the region being nearly inhabitable, but aren’t very powerful as a result Platics pla-ticks *plains dragons *same size as a grita *backs have long, flowing names the color of alive or dead grass *can either be shades of green, gold, or brown like grass *long legs, can run fast for great distances *short tail *extraordinary hearing and sense of smell *big hands and feet for digging tunnels in dirt *small wings that are only big enough for gliding short distances, not big enough to let the platic fly Kironas (BANISHED) Key-row-na-s Not much is known about the current Kironas, as they have been banished and their kingdom now a deep canyon with clouds that no one can penetrate covering the hole so no once can see past it. The only things known about them when banished were that they were stripped of their magic and their potential to have offspring with magic, and have no wings. Many believe that they are dead. Scalecks (HIDDEN) Sk-a-leck-s *Snake-dragons *No one currently is aware that they exist *come in snake patterns *some have arms, mostly royalty or high-class **others may have hoods, fangs, or rattled based off of the snake they look like (ex. A scaleck that looks like a rattlesnake will have a rattle and fangs) *few have magic *obviously smallest tribe in height when slithering on ground, slightly taller than a grita but smaller than an arachnia when using wing thumbs or arms to hold the upper body up Magic All the tribes do have at least some dragons that have magic in them. When one has magic, there are markings that appear in the eyes and on the body that emits a faint glow the color of the level of the magic that the dragon has, and can only be seen when said magic is being used. The higher level the magic is, the more powerful spells the caster can do and the longer it takes for them to get exhausted. Different colors also represent different levels of magic, and help the user know how powerful their magic is. Using powerful amounts of magic can exhaust the user, and smaller leveled users can only do basic things and still get nightly exausted from doing so, even after years of experience. More higher leveled users can cast more complex spells and not get exhausted as easily, though their magic is harder to control and often have to go to magic school or take a magic coarse in their school in order to have better control of their magic. When using their magic to its highest potential, the eyes of the user will completely turn the color of their magic, glows brightly, and lets out wisps of magic smoke. The user is also blind around the edges, and can only see what they are looking at, not the stuff around them in the corners of their eyes. Lower level magic users will be less blind when using their magic to its fullest potential, while higher leveled magic users are more blind. Levels Below are the multiple levels of magic, their corresponding color, and the most complex spell they can cast with their level of magic. List starts from the lowest level to the highest level, and lists the social ranking these users are in. Low Class *Level Zero-No Color-Can't perform magic *Level One-Pink-Basic levitation to objects lighter than the user *Level Two-Red-Slightly more complex levitation, simple lasers that do no harm Middle Class *Level Three-Orange-More complex levitation than red, lasers can irritate eyes if the eyes are zapped by said laser *Level Four-Yellow-More complex levitation than orange, laser can injure and even blind the eyes if they are zapped by said laser *Level Five-Light Green-More complex levitation than yellow, laser can burn out the eyes and, cause scale and skin irritation, and can disintegrate fur or feathers if zapped by said laser *Level Six-Green-More complex levitation than light green, laser can disintegrate scales, bones, and flesh; can also cast basic spells and enchantments *Level Seven-Cyan-More complex levitation than green, more powerful laser, can cast slightly stronger spells and enchantments High Class *Level Eight-Light Blue-More complex levitation than cyan, more powerful laser, can cast moderate sp old and enchantments *Level Nine-Blue-More complex levitation than cyan, more powerful laser, can cast semi-complex spells and enchantments *Level Ten-Purple-More complex levitation than blue, more powerful laser, can cast near-complex spells and enchantments Royalty *Level Eleven-Silver-More complex levitation than purple, more powerful laser, can cast complex spells and enchantments *Level Twelve-Gold-More complex levitation than silver, more powerful laser, can cast somewhat more complex spells and enchantments Gods *Level Thirteen-Black-More complex levitation than gold, more powerful laser, can cast slightly ultimate spells and enchantments *Level Fourteen-Grey-More complex levitation than black, more powerful laser, can cast ultimate spells and enchantments *Level Fifteen-White-almost no limitations to what a white magic dragon can do or enchant Dark Magic Or also called Black Magic, it was created long ago from a Grita by the name of Hellador with the aided help of a Kirona named Bylador. Hellador wished to use powerful magic without getting blind or exhausted when using magic to its fullest potential. Hellador was a level ten user while Bylador was only a level eight. Hellador created a language with runes and later betrayed Bylador to get blood for the ritual to work. Once he drank a drop of bylador's blood and fired a purple beam at the runes, it converted his magic color and markings to black. At first he helped out his kingdom greatly, but what he didn't realize was that the magic was feasting off of his inner being, slowly corrupting and twisting him more every time he used his magic. It grew to the point when he cursed the Kironas to be selfish, arrogant, and greedy dragons as he was disgusted by their natural generous, kind, and giving nature. He then fought the queen of the Gritas, Evador, for the throne. At first he overpowered her, as she was only a level eleven. However, her mate, sons, and daughters helped her and they rid of Hellador for good. However, the runes still remained, and some dragons hearing of this new form of powerful magic, practiced it in secret. It is forbidden to be used to this day, but some dragons still lurk in the shadows still using this power, unaware of the disastrous consequences it holds. Dark magic cannot be inherited by breeding, as the children will have the magic of the parent without dark magic, and rarely the magic that the dark magic parent used to have. If both parents are dark magic users, the children will have the magic their parents used to have. Not many children from dark magic users exist, and the ones that do often have no idea of their parent being a user. God Magic White, grey, and black magic is considered to be godly magic due to its sheer power that even royalty cannot handle. However, black magic is forbidden due to its corrupting power and white and grey magic is extremely rare. White magic is a gift from the gods themselves, and any courageous dragon, no matter the parents or the level of magic they would've had, can get it. Grey magic is slightly more common than white magic, but still super rare. It's also a gift from the gods to the most courageous dragon, or it could be achieved by a white magic dragon and any other dragon with magic breeding. Higher level dragons help increase the chances of getting a white or a grey, however; the chances are still rare even with the highest leveled of natural magic like the gold and silver levels The only known white magic dragon at this time is Anongale, a forbidden hybrid whose egg was supposed to break after being dropped off of a cliff overlooking the clouds covering the banished Kirona Kingdom. Gods The dragons of Zoku believe that the universe and ideas were created by gods. History The History of Zoku is split up into three timelines: BM, MG, and AMG. BM stands for Before Magic, as there was a time before the tribes got their magic. It starts when the tribes were first created, and ends just before the first dragon with magic was born. MG stands for Magic Given, and it stars when the first dragon was born to have magic, and ended when all tribes had their own magic user. AMG stands for After Magic was Given, and starts at the end of the MG timeline. BM Timeline -25,700: The first recorded dragons arrived in Zoku, no specific tribe -10,750: The first recording of the five territories inhabited by dragons, each unique in some way to help them cope with their surroundings. There was the territory of the mountain dragons (), the territory of the forest dragons (), the territory of the water dragons (Ocniacs), the territory of the plains dragons (), and the territory of the sand dragons (Desitors). -1000: The twelve tribes were first established Wip Category:Seaviper's Stuff